User blog:EdwardCoil/Theories behind the items
I feel that most of the hints and clues are in the collectable items through the levels. There are a few items that I have little ideas of what they could mean. Some item theories I have could be better than others, but just hear me out. KNIFE - Going off of SkyHighDragon's theory I think when the father went crazy due to PTSD, (or maybe he was a abusive alcoholic) He tried to kill Tim and Tom. Tim tried to defend Tom by using his knife, but fighting an adult would be too much for Tim, so the father got Tim's knife and stabbed him with it. RABBIT PLUSHIE - The skull and plushie were both owned by Lillian. One thing that interests me is the blood on the rabbit. It could be Lillians blood, one of the other kids blood, or even the dead rabbit's blood, but as it stands right now, I don't know how to figure it out. TIM MASK - I really don't know much about the tim mask. I did read somewhere on the wiki about him wearing it around Halloween. That could mean that the story takes place around October or earlier by a few monthes. RABBIT SKULL - I mentioned the skull before, i'm pretty sure based on the sound that the rabbit made, it was murdered. Don't know why, when or how. But it does get you thinking... CROSS - I think exactly what SkyHighDragon thought with Benny dying from exhaustion in his sleep, praying to god first. I think he took the cross and bible with him when he ran from the burning house. LEG BRACE - I think this simply implies that Tom has polio. TOM MASK - The fact that the mask is shattered could mean that something happened to Tom when he had the mask on. Why would he be wearing the mask though? BIBLE - In the line of bible text, it refers to a person. I think that person is Sam. (the players character) and the seven other spirits are the kids and the parents. I think rest of the message means that Sam had to deal with the seven spirits and he is now in a very bad state. BUCKET - The bucket suggests that two people fell and were seriously injured. As to who the people are, I think one is Lillian due to the bucket being her item. I have no clue who "jack" is. It could be Tom or even Sam. TROPHY - I think the trophy represents that Caleb is a fast runner. Thats all I get from this BABY TOY - The baby toy could suggest that Tom's family had money due to the description saying it looked high quality. Can't help but notice that Tim and Tom are dressed way nicer than the other three kids... This could mean that Tom and Tim had a different childhood than the other three. SHOVEL - I heard about the shovel having much story behind it, but right now all I know is that it could be John burying Caleb. Caleb always did look a little mummified. GAS MASK - This is an important item. It shows that an adult male was in the war, and now he is involved with the story somehow. It is probably John, the kids father. That's my guess anyways. LANTERN - I think the lantern was used to burn the house down and the description could be the father realizing that he just killed people (going off of SkyHighDragons theory). SHOE - I think the shoe is another thing to represent Caleb's speed. Those are my theories on the items. If anyone can correct me on errors in my theories, then please let me know, thanks! -Edward Category:Blog posts